Día de los Inocentes
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: Dedicado a mi sis Akane y a Mantita Asakura por sus cumples...al fin otro capitulo ToT todo se resuelve...gracias a unas tijjeras! que m´´as puede pasar? O.O Claro, siempre y cuando quieran continuación ji jiXP rr Domoo reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Día de los Inocentes.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei; lo demás es mío...  
  
1.- Los planes de Horo Horo.  
  
-¡25 de Noviembre! -exclamó con gozosa malicia Horo Horo aquella noche otoñal, mientras tachaba en el calendario el día antes mencionado, y mirando con emoción contenida el día siguiente, encerrado en un gran círculo rojo con la leyenda "Día de los Inocentes" a un lado.  
  
-Hermano, ¿porqué te alegra tanto? -preguntó Pilika tratando de adivinar los pocos pensamientos de su hermano mayor.  
  
-Aaaaaaah, es que mañana iremos a casa de Yoh y sucederán unas cuantas cosas -respondió el ainu guiñándole un ojo maliciosamente.  
  
-Horo Horo...¿no crees que ya estás grande para hacer tus bromas? -Pilika suspiro pesadamente- Además, todo el mundo sabe que tu en esa cuestión eres muy peligroso...¿No recuerdas lo que pasó el año pasado con el tinte de mamá? No se le hizo muy gracioso tener el pelo morado por una semana -recordó la chica dejando escapar una pequeña risa. El shaman guardó silencio, demasiado concentrado en pasar lista a su bagaje de cosas útiles para mañana, y no en el rostro de su madre persiguiéndolo por toda la aldea con un lindo violeta en el pelo.  
  
-Mmm, no te preocupes -musitó guardando las cosas.  
  
-Está bien, siempre y cuando no le pase nada a Ren -la chica calló súbitamente, tapándose la boca y sonrojándose- Es decir... -agregó levantándose de la pequeña mesa en la que estaban reunidos- No le hagas daño a nadie -dijo mientras se iba a dormir.  
  
-No, solo serán unas cuantas bromitas -repuso el chico repasando mentalmente lo que iba a hacer el día siguiente. Pasada media hora, el también se fue a dormir, no sin antes emitir una pequeña risa.  
  
-No saben lo que les espera...  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-¡Ya llegamos! -exclamaron al unísono Horo Horo y Pilika entrando a la pensión Asakura. Del interior varias voces los saludaron, así que los hermanos se dirigieron a la habitación que daba al jardín, que era la sala de estar. Ahí, en torno a una mesa baja se encontraban Yoh, Ren, Manta, Tamao y Anna; los dos primeros sentados ante la mesa (viéndose frente a frente), mientras que Manta estaba de pie al igual que las chicas, todos mirando una caja que estaba en el centro de la mesa.  
  
-Son unos platos muy bonitos -dijo Ren asomándose a la caja.- ¿Para qué los compraste Anna?  
  
-La vajilla ya estaba muy maltratada además de unos cuantos platos rotos, así que pensé que sería bueno cambiarla por algo mejor -respondió la muchacha mientras Tamamura asentía entusiasmada.- Así que -agregó cruzándose de brazos, un brillo autoritario cruzando su mirada- Son unos platos que costaron una fortuna por ser antiguos, por lo que no quiero que nadie rompa ni siquiera una pieza...-dijo seriamente mirando a todos- ¿Entendido? De lo contrario sufrirán las consecuencias...-agregó duramente.  
  
-Sí Anna -le respondieron 3 voces masculinas.  
  
-No te preocupes Anna -intervino el shaman del norte apareciendo en escena- Te prometo que no les pasará nada a estos platos -dijo sacando uno de la caja, ante la mirada de los demás; era un bonito plato grande, de porcelana muy fina, con un decorado de unas pequeñas lilas con violetas en los bordes- Aunque les haga esto -y empezó a pasarse el plato de una mano a otro, lanzándolo al aire, dándole vueltas, mil y un malabares con la pieza. Los que estaban ahí miraban fascinados y atemorizados lo que ocurría.  
  
-Horo Horo...- gruñó la sacerdotisa cerrando los puños, su aura brillando malignamente.  
  
-Y no les pasa nada -seguía diciendo el muchacho alzando al aire por enésima vez el plato, solo que esta vez su mano no alcanzó a sujetarlo. Varios pares de oídos escucharon el grito del ainu, y varios pares de ojos vieron con alivio que Manta (que estaba al lado del chico) lograba agarrar el plato, surgiendo un suspiro de alivio general.  
  
-Eso estuvo cerca -susurró el rubio nerviosamente colocando el plato en la caja.  
  
-¿Si verdad? -respondió Horo Horo tratando de aligerar la tensión que crecía poco a poco en el ambiente, riendo nerviosamente.- Lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores ¿verdad Anna? -le preguntó a la sacerdotisa, su aura todavía brillando.  
  
-Horo Horo...-dijo.  
  
-¿Sí? -pregunto este, grandes gotas de sudor en su frente.  
  
-¡Pagarás las consecuencias! -exclamó la chica empleando al instante una de sus súper patadas con el shaman, dejándolo en medio minuto en el piso con varios golpes. Los demás guardaron silencio cuando Kyouyama terminó.  
  
-Ya saben -dijo refiriéndose al pobre Horo Horo- Con la vajilla no se juega -agregó amenazadoramente.- Tamao...  
  
-¿Si señorita Anna?  
  
-Lleva la vajilla al armario grande -ordenó. La chica de pelo rosa asintió y tomo la caja; al salir del comedor le dirigió una mirada lastimera al muchacho maltrecho.  
  
-¡Pobre joven Horo Horo! -suspiró conmovida viéndolo inconsciente (o al menos eso creían). La joven continuo avanzando, pero no bien había avanzando un paso...  
  
-¡Estoy bien! -exclamó una voz potentemente a la vez que el ainu se ponía en pie de un salto, cosa que nadie se esperaba.  
  
¡CRASH!  
  
-¡Joven Horo Horo!  
  
-¡Hermano! -exclamó Pilika temiendo lo peor.  
  
Tanto Manta como Yoh y el chico chino se taparon instintivamente los oídos y cerraron los ojos al ver como la caja con los platos caía al suelo, provocando un estallido de platos rotos. Los chicos esperaron por unos segundos, tras lo cual abrieron ligeramente los ojos, viendo lo que sucedía. La caja había caído estrepitosamente al suelo, dejando ver pedazos de la loza fina. A su lado, Tamao sollozaba sin poder controlarse.  
  
-¡Lo siento mucho señorita Anna! -gimió tapándose la cara para no ver el desastre que había a sus pies- ¡Por favor perdóneme!  
  
La rubia contempló fríamente lo sucedido y avanzó hacia Tamamura, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura.  
  
-No te preocupes -le dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-¿En serio señorita Anna?  
  
-Nadie se esperaba semejante estupidez -en este punto Anna miró a Horo Horo fríamente- Enseguida iremos a Tokio a comprar una vajilla nueva para antes de la cena -agregó levantándose- Andando...  
  
-Si señorita Anna -respondió Tamao sonriendo entre las lágrimas.  
  
-Yo las acompaño -dijo Pilika en lo que la itako buscaba su bolso.  
  
-Pero Anna -dijo Yoh- Esa vajilla costó una fortuna...¿cómo vas a pagar la nueva? -preguntó.  
  
-Correrá por cuenta de Horo Horo -contestó la muchacha avanzando hacia el ainu.- Horo Horo...  
  
-Anna, por favor, solo fue una pequeña broma; no pensé que fuera a pasar esto...perdóname ¿si? -dijo el chico poniéndose de rodillas mientras buscaba ganar tiempo a su favor, pero fue demasiado tarde.  
  
-¡TE DIJE QUE NO JUGARÁS CON LA VAJILLA! -exclamó Kyouyama más enojada que antes, ahora usando una de sus famosas técnicas secretas con el shaman. Todos vieron como Horo Horo salía volando medio metro por encima de varias cabezas aterrizando dolorosamente contra una pared.  
  
-Pobre...-murmuraron en voz muy baja los chicos.  
  
-Ya nos vamos -dijo la rubia como si lo que acabara de hacer no fuera tan distinto de arrojar una pelota- Volveremos en dos horas, así que quiero la cena lista cuando lleguemos -agregó dirigiéndose a su prometido.  
  
-Claro Anna. Cuídense.  
  
-Hasta luego -se despidió Anna saliendo de la sala seguida de Pilika y Tamamura.  
  
Los chicos asintieron, volteando a ver a Horo Horo, que a duras penas se ponía en pie, haciendo gala de un ojo morado y el labio roto.  
  
-Ahora si te pasaste -le dijo Manta empezando a recoger la vajilla rota para que nadie se lastimara con los fragmentos- Nunca había visto a Anna tan enojada. Te lo ganaste a pulso Horo Horo.  
  
-Ni yo... -respondieron los otros chicos.  
  
-Vamos -repuso el chico animado (aún después de todo lo que le había pasado)- Solo fue un pequeño accidente, a todos les pasa. Trataré de enmendar mi error ayudando en la cena -dijo empezando a buscar en su chamarra- Por aquí traje unas cosas para la cena -agregó.  
  
-Entonces ve y déjalas en la cocina -pidió Yoh amablemente mientras Ren encendía la televisión, visiblemente aburrido.  
  
-Esperemos que pase algo más interesante fuera de este lugar -musitó pesadamente, en lo que el ainu se dirigía a la cocina, pero en vez de ir hacia allá avanzó por el corredor de la planta baja, buscando un lugar en especial.  
  
-¡Aquí! -exclamó tratando de bajar la voz al descorrer la puerta- Esta debe de ser la habitación de Tamao -dijo mirando el lugar que permanecía muy limpio y ordenado, solo con unos cuantos sencillos adornos, un armario para la ropa, el futón impecablemente doblado y la tabla de adivinación en una esquina. Para alivio del muchacho, ni Konchi y Ponchi se encontraban ahí. Sonriendo, Horo Horo colocó a lado de la tabla un pequeño pedazo de papel y salió silenciosamente, esta vez caminando hacia la puerta de entrada sin que nadie lo viera. El chico rebuscó en su chamarra (me pregunto que tanto traerá ahí) hasta encontrar el grueso fajo de correspondencia para la pensión Asakura, el mismo que había tomado de la puerta al llegar, bajo la inquisitiva e interrogativa mirada de su hermana menor. Tranquilamente sacó de su bolsillo una carta que a simple vista parecía normal, metiéndola entre toda la demás correspondencia y colocando esta bajo la puerta, como si recién hubiera llegado.  
  
-De seguro que en esto de las bromas ni Chocolove me ganaba -dijo el shaman maliciosamente entrando a la cocina. Buscando de nuevo en su chamarra, poco a poco fue colocando en la mesa que había un frasco blanco en el que se leía "Pegamento blanco", una bolsa que contenía algo parecido a la carne, un sobre rojo pequeño y otra bolsa que contenía muchas bolas pequeñas de plástico.- Veamos si está todo -susurró metiendo las cosas al refrigerador- El frasco de mayonesa -empezó quitándole al frasco su etiqueta- el caucho que simula la carne, el condimento súper extra picante y las pequeñas bolitas para el arroz...Si, todo marcha a la perfección -rió saliendo del lugar hacia la sala, no sin antes hacerle una pequeña visita al tarro de las galletas. Después volvió a reunirse con sus amigos, trayéndose de paso unas cuantas galletas y sentándose a la mesa, haciendo un pequeño reguero de migajas.  
  
-Tendrás que limpiar eso -le dijo Manta, a lo que el chico asintió, ocupado como estaba en comer. Discretamente bajó su mano, como si intentará jugar con el pequeño segmento de hilo que salía del almohadón en el que se encontraba sentado Yoh.  
  
-Las galletas que prepara Tamao ¡son deliciosas! -exclamó disimuladamente a la vez que bajo la mesa con su mano libre tocaba la mesa, simulando golpes en la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién será? -preguntó Oyamada saliendo de la sala hacia la mesa.  
  
-Tal vez sea el cartero -dijo Yoh estirándose. Esta mañana no recibimos ninguna carta; quizás vino a dejarlas. -El shaman del hielo asintió (me pregunto como pudieron caer en una de las bromas más antiguas y simples...) mientras su amigo regresaba con el acostumbrado fajo de sobres.  
  
-Que extraño -musitó depositando las cartas en la mesa- O el cartero se fue muy rápido o las cartas llegaron solas tocando la puerta. Un gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del hermano de Pilika, pero la alejó rápidamente.  
  
-Mejor ya ve que es y luego investigas el misterio -dijo tratando de no sonar impaciente.  
  
-Tiene razón -contestó el rubio empezando a clasificar las cartas- Publicidad, cuentas, cuentas, promociones, más publicidad, cuentas, cuentas, una carta de la señora Kino para Anna (Yoh suspiró pesadamente, de seguro eran más estrategias para su entrenamiento), publicidad, una carta de Harvard para mi, cuentas...¡una carta de Harvard para mi! -exclamó incrédulo tomando el sobre entre sus manos temblorosas.  
  
-Momento -interrumpió Ren- ¿Cómo pudo llegar una carta para ti a la casa de Yoh? -Ahora eran más la gotas que se acumulaban en la frente de Horo Horo.  
  
-Es cierto -dijo Manta examinando el sobre- Tiene mi dirección pero llegó hasta aquí...-murmuró formándose una atmósfera de misterio.  
  
-Bueno -habló Yoh sonriendo- El cartero de seguro ya debe saber que visitas mucho este lugar y es muy probable que haya dejado la carta aquí para que no te tomarás la molestia de leerla hasta tu casa porque se ve que es algo importante.  
  
-Si; el señor Miroto es una persona muy amable conmigo.  
  
-Pues aun así que entrometido -replicó el chino. Las gotas de sudor del ainu ya se habían evaporado.  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que dice? -preguntó, a lo que Oyamada prontamente rasgó el sobre, extrajo el contenido y empezó a leer, primero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, más conforme seguía avanzando en la lectura, su rostro palidecía.  
  
-¡Han negado el fideicomiso de mi padre! -exclamó desesperado al terminar de leer. Los demás se acercaron al muchacho, mientras que Ren tomaba la carta, que constaba sencillamente de la fecha (curiosamente era la de ese día), el nombre de Manta y las palabras "le informamos que su fideicomiso ha sido negado. Gracias. Atte: Harvard" Con algo de sospecha Tao dejó la carta en la mesa, mientras que Manta, la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos en la mesa, murmuraba cosas que difícilmente se entendían.  
  
-Ánimo Manta -dijo Yoh- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Hay muchas universidades en Estados Unidos, no tienes por qué preocuparte.  
  
-¡Pero es Harvard! ¿No lo recuerdas? Una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, he estado hablándoles de eso y el fideicomiso por semanas...no entiendo porque me negaron el fideicomiso...¡Adiós a una exitosa carrera! -reclamó el joven deprimido.  
  
-¿No habría sido mejor que te hubieran llamado? -preguntó Ren.- Así te habrían explicado mejor la situación y porque no aceptaron tu fideicomiso...  
  
-No -dijo Manta- Si en Harvard dicen que no es no...y se acabó. -puntualizó entristeciéndose más.  
  
-Yo sé lo que necesitas -dijo Horo Horo alegremente- ¡No hay nada que te levante el ánimo como una...!  
  
-¿Cerveza?  
  
-¡Nooo! Yo me refería a una galleta gigante hecha por Tamao -respondió el ainu radiante de felicidad.  
  
-Eso me recuerda que tengo que preparar la cena -comentó Asakura levantándose lentamente, con algo de pereza- Horo Horo ¿qué alimentos trajiste?  
  
-Carne, un poco de arroz, un súper condimento para curry y crema para este...  
  
-¿El curry va con crema? -preguntó Tao despegando la vista del televisor.  
  
-No exactamente, pero este es el ¡¡¡súper curry de Horo Horo!!!  
  
-Necesito una cerveza...  
  
-¿Curry con crema? Es lo más absurdo que he oído...  
  
-Lo que pasa es que no lo has probado con crema, así que no sabes lo delicioso que es...  
  
-Pues a mi no me gusta el curry...  
  
-¡Ay, pero como te gusta hacer enojar a la gente! Ahora te lo vas a comer quieras o no ¡con crema!  
  
-Basta, no discutan que hay que preparar la cena -dijo Yoh arrastrando a sus amigos hacia la cocina -El tiempo pasa muy rápido y en cualquier momento va a llegar Anna, ¡así que a preparar el curry con crema! -agregó, dejando a Manta en la sala.  
  
-Cerveza...-musitó levantándose en busca del tan preciado líquido, mientras sus amigos empezaban a cocinar.  
  
-Horo Horo, pon el arroz en la olla -pidió Yoh, enfrascado en la lucha contra la carne que su amigo había traído, tratando de cortarla. El ainu asintió vertiendo las bolas de plástico a la olla, complementándolas con arroz verdadero, dejando escapar una risita.  
  
Por su parte Tao solo observaba, cuchillo en mano intentando cortar las verduras para el curry. Tras unos momentos de reflexión ante las patatas y las zanahorias, empezó a desesperarse.  
  
-Esto no se ve nada bien -dijo irritado mientras sacaba su lanza- ¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada! -exclamó.  
  
-Aaaaaah!!!! -gritaron sus amigos retrocediendo hasta el otro extremo del lugar entre pequeñas nubes de humo, que cuando se disiparon mostraron a Ren con una sonrisa de satisfacción, las verduras cortadas en trozos idénticos (y de paso, ningún daño material).  
  
-Sorprendente -musitó Asakura mientras su amigo echaba los trozos a una olla, en la que ya estaba la carne con un poco de caldo...  
  
-Ahora falta el ingrediente principal -dijo Horo Horo tomando el sobre de condimento para el curry de la mesa- ¡Sabor! -exclamó vertiendo el polvo sobre la carne y las verduras.  
  
-¿"Tabasco"? -preguntó el chino mirando el empaque.  
  
-Es una nueva marca -respondió el shaman del norte ligeramente nervioso. Su amigo asintió no muy convencido, a la vez que por el corredor aparecía Manta, arrastrando una caja (osease un six de cervezas -o chelas, como le decimos aquí en México XDDDD-)  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Asakura al chico.  
  
-Lo único que puede hacer que me olvide de Harvard -le respondió de mal talante- ¡Y son mías, mías, no le voy a dar a nadie! -gritó histérico desapareciendo por el corredor, dejando a los demás asombrados.  
  
-Oye Horo Horo ¿y... dónde va la crema? -preguntó Yoh segundos después.  
  
-Ah si es cierto -respondió el muchacho tomando el frasco de "crema", vertiéndola toda sobre el curry, mezclándolo con singular alegría.- Ahora solo hay que dejar cocer ¡y listo! -exclamó reprimiendo unas ganas locas de reírse.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-¡Hermano, ya llegamos! -exclamó Pilika abriendo la puerta de la pensión Asakura, seguida de Anna y Tamao, que traían la nueva vajilla.  
  
-¿En dónde están todos? -preguntó la sacerdotisa mirando a su alrededor y comenzando a irritarse.  
  
-Iré a ver -dijo Tamamura avanzando hacia la sala- ¡Joven Manta!  
  
Kyouyama y la hermana de Horo Horo se dirigieron a aquel lugar del que provenía el grito de la muchacha, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Manta sentado y rodeado de un par de botellas de cerveza, al parecer profundamente dormido.  
  
-¿Manta? ¿Qué te paso? -preguntó Pilika mirando al joven de cerca, cuando las demás oyeron unas voces que se acercaban rápidamente.  
  
-Solo nos faltan dos botellas más que esconder de Anna y no se dará cuenta...  
  
-¿Tu crees? Ella se da cuenta de muchas cosas...¿Cómo le vamos a explicar que Manta está ebrio?  
  
-Le decimos que a la hora de cocinar Horo Horo lo golpeó accidentalmente con la olla del arroz y quedó inconsciente, por lo que tuvimos que subirlo a que descansara.  
  
-Suena bien; así se encubre el puñetazo que le diste cuando empezó a cantar y casi tira el arroz... ¿tu qué opinas Horo Horo?  
  
-Bueno, es lo mejor que pudo salir de la mente de un Taaaaaaaaaah!!!!! -gritó el shaman del hielo al tropezar con la inquisitiva mirada de su hermana menor.  
  
-¿Y bien? -inquirió...  
  
-¡Hola hermanita! Vaya, llegaron muy temprano -se apresuró a decir el muchacho- Espero que les haya ido muy bien en su viaje a Tokio...¿se divirtieron mucho?  
  
-¿Qué le pasó a Manta hermano?  
  
-¿Esto? -preguntó señalando al rubio- Es...es...¡es para una pintura! Es que Ren va a participar en un concurso y va a hacer el dibujo de un borracho y Manta se ofreció como modelo.  
  
-Yoh...-dijo Anna mirando glacialmente a su prometido.  
  
-¿Si...?  
  
-Tenemos que hablar...-musitó severamente, a lo que el shaman puso cara de perrito triste y ambos salieron de la sala para hablar en privado.  
  
-Yo subo a Manta -dijo rápidamente Tao para desaparecer de la furia de Pilika.  
  
-Y yo sirvo la comida -murmuró Tamao desapareciendo velozmente con la vajilla entre sus manos. No le apetecía mucho ir a Tokio de nuevo. Los jóvenes del norte se quedaron en la sala...  
  
-Horo Horo...¿es esto parte de tus bromas? -preguntó la chica seriamente.  
  
-¡Claro que no! Bueno...-agregó mientras que hermana se cruzaba de brazos amenazadoramente- Es una consecuencia de una pequeña broma.  
  
-¡Hermano! -exclamó la muchacha escandalizada.  
  
-¿Qué? No esperaba que se tomara tan en serio eso del fideicomiso...  
  
-Horo Horo...-suspiró la joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Eres terrible, sobre todo en este día...  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Aquí estarán a salvo los platos de cualquier discusión -dijo Tamao cerrando la puerta del armario. Momentáneamente en su mente pasó la idea de una Anna furiosa aventando platos por todos lados hacia su prometido por no haber entrenado adecuadamente.-Espero que no rompa estos -rió divertida entrando a su cuarto para dejar su bolsa. Un pequeño pedazo de papel junto a su tabla de adivinación llamó su atención. Curiosa, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo desdobló.  
  
-"Querida Tamao -empezó a leer a la par que se ruborizaba- Nunca te lo he dicho porque soy tímido y en mi cabeza solo estaban los estudios, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que en mi cabeza solo estás tú. Por favor, reúnete conmigo al terminar la comida en esta misma habitación, que tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Siempre tuyo..." -la joven aguantó la respiración- "¡Manta"! -exclamó sorprendida, sus ilusiones con el joven Yoh destrozadas- ¿El joven Manta? -repitió muy roja. ¿El joven Manta sentía algo por Tamao? La muchacha respiró profundamente, disipando sus preocupaciones (y su rubor). Todavía no debía anticiparse a las cosas, pues era muy posible que la requiriera para otro asunto...Además, era el joven Manta, el chico que siempre se portaba amable con ella, no tenía que pensar en algo más.  
  
-No te ilusiones, lo mejor será aclarar las cosas con el joven Manta cuando despierte -se dijo a si misma saliendo de su cuarto; sin embargo, todavía apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos la nota.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Itadakimasu!!! (traducción: recibo estos alimentos con humilde gratitud) -exclamó Horo Horo tomando rápidamente su cuenco de arroz, pero se detuvo al ver que nadie empezaba a comer. Con cuidado dejo el cuenco sobre la mesa- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó escrutando los rostros de sus amigos; Pilika lo miraba sospechosamente, Ren hacia otro tanto con la comida, Tamao permanecía callada y algo roja, Yoh también permanecía callado (con cascaditas en los ojos, pues su pequeña charla con Anna y los castigos consecuentes le habían quitado el apetito), mientras que la itako miraba críticamente la comida, todavía un poco enojada.  
  
-¿Esto sabe bien? -preguntaron a la vez la rubia, su hermana y el chino, mirando su curry.  
  
-¡Claro que si! -dijo el hermano de Pilika tomando un gran bocado, masticándolo con una (excelentemente falsa) cara de alegría.- Mmmm!!! Delicioso -exclamó al terminar el bocado.- Anden, coman que se va a enfriar- Yoh asintió tratando de salvar la situación, tomando su cuenco de arroz, pero las expresiones en su cara no eran las mismas que las que su amigo había tenido.  
  
-Sabe...raro -dijo, pero se apresuro a agregarle algo más para no hacer enojar a la sacerdotisa- Sin embargo, no está nada mal. Los demás miraron por un momento su plato, antes de decidirse a comer...  
  
Desastrosa elección sin duda alguna...  
  
-¿Verdad que está muy bueno? -preguntó media hora después con fingida alegría el ainu dejando su plato limpio. Las expresiones en el rostro de sus amigos no podrían haber sido más gratas; Tamao, tras haber picado un poco de arroz, escondió lo mejor que pudo del resto en una servilleta; Ren se apoderó de la tetera y la vació de un trago, gracias al súper condimento; Pilika fingía que comía unas cuantas verduras, tratando de quitarles el "curry"; Yoh se mantenía enfrascado en una lucha contra un pedazo de "carne", tratando de masticarla; y por último Anna, quien solo probo un bocado de arroz y una cucharada de curry, dejo el plato intacto y se limitó a tomar té, con un tono verdoso en su frente.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo animadamente- ¿Quién quiere postre? -Ninguna mano se alzó, la única que se puso en pie fue Anna.  
  
-Esta fue la cena más enfermiza y desagradable que jamás haya probado -afirmó irritada. Su prometido se levantó (sobre su almohadón, notaron los astutos ojos de Horo Horo) y trató de calmarla.  
  
-Vamos Anna, solo lo dijiste porque probaste un poquito. Tienes que acostumbrarte al sabor.  
  
-No quiero terminar en un hospital -repuso fríamente.  
  
-¡La comida no te va a llevar a un hospital! -exclamó el chico riendo para alejar la tensión.  
  
-Esta que prepararon sí: exijo ir a una cafetería para obtener algo decente, y después pensar en un castigo por haber estropeado el paladar de la futura esposa del Rey Shaman.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ahora -ordenó la rubia de mal humor. Yoh asintió pesadamente , pero antes de que alguno de los dos avanzará...  
  
Sucedió en una caída estrepitosa; el almohadón bajo los pies de Yoh misteriosamente había salido volando bajo sus pies, yendo a dar hacia el otro extremo; el chico por su parte se había levantado unos centímetros del suelo, cayendo encima de su asombrada prometida, ninguno de los dos previendo la caída, sobre todo el asombrado Yoh, que no colocó a tiempo sus manos (u otra parte del cuerpo) para detener su inevitable caída sobre Anna, quedando entre el suelo y el shaman. Asombrada, la muchacha abrió los ojos, topándose con los de su prometido a una distancia muy cercana, sintiendo su peso sobre su cuerpo...y en aquella extraña caída los labios de ambos habían hecho contacto.  
  
Continuará... 


	2. un beso ¿inocente?

Día de los Inocentes.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei; lo demás es mío...  
  
2.- Un beso ¿inocente?  
  
Igual de rápido que la caída de Yoh hacia Anna, el silencio cayó sobre todos los que habían presenciado esa escena, que ahora permanecían en donde estaban petrificados, sin atreverse a respirar; inclusos sus ojos apuntaban inmóviles hacia la pareja...¡Yoh había besado a Anna!  
  
La sacerdotisa tardó varios segundos en comprender que la boca del shaman estaba unida a la de ella, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, ni siquiera para desvanecer el calor que brotaba de sus mejillas; no podía hacerse hacia atrás por el suelo, ni hacia delante porque el beso se prolongaría, y si intentaba mover la cabeza hacia los lados chocaría con uno de los brazos de Yoh, que tenía grabado en el rostro la misma expresión de asombro, confusión, turbación y un poco de pena. Y en este caso, la espera a que el chico hiciera algo no era muy agradable. ¡La estaba besando en pleno público!  
  
Era más de lo que la muchacha podía soportar. Aquella vergüenza (¿Cómo se atrevía Yoh a fingir una caída y besarla para deshacer su enojo enfrente de todos?) hizo que nacieran en ella las fuerzas suficientes para arrojarlo al otro extremo del cuarto valiéndose de manos y pies, para luego abandonar el lugar escabulléndose a su habitación.  
  
Por su parte Yoh, al caer sobre su prometida y notar como su boca había caído sobre la de ella, no pudo ni siquiera apartarse, o peor (o mejor) aún profundizar el "beso", no podía hacer nada. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, su mirada enfocada como perdida en el rostro de la itako, que era todo lo que ocupaba su cerebro. Apenas fue consciente de cómo salía despedido de donde se encontraba, y como su cuerpo iba a estrellarse dolorosamente contra la pared (afortunadamente está resistió).  
  
-¡Yoh! -exclamaron Pilika y Ren, en tanto que Tamao dejaba escapar un gritito y Horo Horo hacía grandes esfuerzos para no reírse. No había resultado como se lo esperaba, pero igual era una broma. Rápidamente Tao y el hermano de Pilika se apresuraron a ir por lo que quedaba de su amigo, depositándolo al lado de la mesa, sobre varios almohadones.  
  
-Yoh...¡responde! -gritó Ren zarandeando a su amigo, que poco a poco volvió en sí (no estaba del todo inconsciente, pero la caída lo había aturdido notablemente). Parecía que estaba bien, salvo por su cara, que si bien no había sufrido ningún golpe se veía diferente por su mirada, antes calmada ahora turbada y perdida en el vacío. De igual modo sus reflejos y la forma en que se sentaba parecían automáticos.  
  
-¡Joven Yoh! -gimió Tamao al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
-Creo que está bien Tamao, tranquilízate -le dijo Pilika abrazando a su amiga- Ese golpe y todo lo que pasó...solamente está confundido.  
  
-Y ahora que pasará... -murmuró Ren pensativamente, mientras que el joven ainu se limitaba a recoger la mesa tranquilamente (relativamente).  
  
-Lo mejor será tener todo limpio -musitó- No hay que traer más problemas a esta casa, si no queremos que Anna se transforme en un dragón. -agregó tratando de hacer reír a alguien. Los demás asintieron dejando a Yoh solo en la mesa, en tanto que Tamao discretamente se dirigía a la planta alta, titubeando durante unos segundos, tomó aire y entro al cuarto en el que Manta dormía profundamente, o al menos eso había sido, ya que el chico estaba recostado en el futón.  
  
-Mi cabeza -susurró desesperado, mientras aparecía la figura de Tamamura ante el- ¡Hola Tamao!  
  
-Hola joven Manta -susurró la chica cohibida- Venía a ver si se le ofrecía algo...  
  
-Muchas gracias, pero estoy bien. Ya se me está pasando esta jaqueca...¿Qué tienes? -le preguntó al verla tan rara, y luego sonrojada.  
  
-Joven Manta...¿usted...usted?  
  
-¿Si...?  
  
-¿Usted hizo esto?-le preguntó reteniendo la respiración al entregarle al rubio la nota que había encontrado en su cuarto. El chico la leyó rápidamente, y tras examinarla momentáneamente, se sumió en un reflexivo silencio cruzado de brazos. Tamamura esperaba con el alma en un hilo. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la sorpresa al ver que su amigo soltaba una profunda y sonora carcajada.  
  
-¿Qué sucede joven Manta?  
  
-¡Una broma! -exclamó el chico riéndose más fuerte- ¡Todo ha sido una mísera broma!  
  
-¿Joven Manta?  
  
-Deja te lo explico -respondió el chico levantándose, en tanto que la muchacha se arrodillaba esperando respuestas- Tamao...¿sabes que día es hoy?  
  
-26 de Noviembre...¿porqué?  
  
-Hoy es San Inocente...  
  
-¡Día de los Inocentes! -exclamó a su vez Tamao- ¡Chitón!  
  
-Como puedes ver eso explica fácilmente la nota, que algún bromista de pésima calidad te dejó -dijo Manta examinando el papel, mientras su amiga sonreía aliviada- No tienes porque preocuparte.  
  
-Pero me pregunto quien habrá sido...-murmuró Tamamura.  
  
-No creo que hayan sido Yoh, Anna o Ren, y si nos descartamos solo quedan Pilika y Horo Horo...pero no se sabe, no es muy seguro.  
  
-Tiene razón joven Manta. Pero no entiendo porque le da tanta risa este asunto si es indignante -dijo la joven.  
  
-Porque quiere decir que si a ti te hicieron esa broma, entonces yo también caí en otra.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Mira -respondió el muchacho dándole a Tamamura la carta que había recibido horas atrás, en donde se le negaba su fideicomiso- Ahora que lo pienso, los resultados de Harvard llegarían en 9 meses, fueran negativos o positivos. Algo me dice que fue el mismo bromista, pues también usó sus sucias tretas con una carta o una nota.  
  
-¡Imposible! ¿Y cómo sabremos quién es? -preguntó Tamao leyendo atentamente la carta.  
  
-Hay que estar atentos a cualquier cosa rara que pase, e indagar entre los sospechosos para ver quien es el culpable. ¡Solo así lo atraparemos! -exclamó Oyamada deseoso de hacer venganza por su propia mano a causa de la terrible desesperación que esa carta le había provocado.  
  
-¡Si! -exclamó la chica entusiasmada- Entonces tendremos que empezar a indagar desde la comida, que curiosamente quedó con un sabor muy raro.  
  
-...  
  
-Y luego está la misteriosa caída del joven Yoh, que hizo que besara a la señorita Anna sin querer -agregó, poniendo más incrédulo a Manta.  
  
-¿Qué Yoh qué? -exclamó el muchacho poniendo los ojos como platos.  
  
-Sé que suena raro...pero fue una caída -musitó Tamao encogiéndose de hombros- ¿O no? -inquirió alzando la mirada.  
  
-No lo sé...no podría saberlo sin que yo lo hubiera visto -suspiró el joven- Esto es un lío muy grande Tamao; estas notas..y luego ese beso..Hay que encontrar a ese bromista de poca monta lo antes posible, si no queremos que alguien más salga afectado en este día.  
  
-¿Pero como lo haremos?  
  
-Mmmm...ya se me ocurrirá algo.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Estoy aburrida...-murmuró pesadamente Pilika enterrando su cara entre sus brazos, justo en el momento en que el reloj anunciaba las ocho de la noche. Ninguno de los que estaba con ella en la sala se preocupó por su comentario, lo que no era raro ya que los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran su hermano, Ren Tao e Yoh.  
  
-Ay, en este día nada bueno ha pasado -se quejó la chica mirando significativamente a su hermano, que súbitamente adquirió un interés inusitado por el noticiero que empezaba.  
  
-Mejor dejémoslo así ¿no? -le respondió el chino distraídamente continuando con la lectura de su libro, a lo que la muchacha protestó algo ininteligible y prendió el radio, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Asakura.  
  
-Yoh...-dijo observando atentamente a su amigo, que seguía en el mismo lugar en donde se había sentado hace más de una hora, cuando ocurrió su "caída".  
  
-No lo molestes -susurró el ainu despegando la vista del televisor- Puede que todavía le afecte lo de una hora atrás-agregó mirándola severamente. Su hermana asintió pesadamente desistiendo de su esfuerzo, además de que casi no se oía nada entre la música y los comentarios del locutor, por lo que decidió seguir platicando con Horo Horo. (¿No les parece extraño?)  
  
-Hermano...si te das cuenta Tamao y Manta no han bajado...me preguntó porque -dijo- Y Anna no ha salido de su habitación para nada desde que...digo, algún día tendrá que abrir la puerta. -agregó echándola una ojeada a Yoh, que parecía mirar la televisión, pero su mirada (y sus pensamientos) andaban en otra parte.  
  
-Ya sabes como es Anna. Y sobre Manta y Tamao... -el joven dejó escapar una risita- Creo que mejor lo dejamos así.- murmuró a media voz divertido por si Ren se enteraba de algo.  
  
-¡Hermano! -exclamó la joven por encima del ruido de la habitación.  
  
-Ya Pilika, cálmate...  
  
-No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hablan -interrumpió el muchacho de cabello morado- Pero no me dejan leer con tanto ruido -dijo apagando rápidamente el radio y la televisión. Los jóvenes del norte lo voltearon a ver a un mismo tiempo y suspiraron, dejando aparte su plática.  
  
-Pobre Yoh...-suspiró Pilika mirando al chico- Me pregunto que pasará por su mente.  
  
Todos miraron al mencionado, que seguía con la mirada perdida en la pantalla sin vida del televisor.  
  
-Yoh...-dijeron 3 voces, mientras que un par de manos sujetaban firmemente al muchacho por los hombros.  
  
-¡Vamos, no puedes estar así toda la vida! -exclamó Horo Horo sacudiendo al shaman- ¡Solo fue una caída!  
  
-Es como decir que solo fue Anna -opinó Ren.  
  
-Pobre...si a mi un chico me cayera encima y me besará -Pilika miró por el rabillo del ojo a Ren antes de seguir- Si fuera una broma se lo perdonaría...  
  
-Lo que debes hacer es hablar con Anna y explicarle lo que pasó y decirle que no se enoje -dijo el chino cerrando su libro de golpe- Es lo más sensato.  
  
-¿Hablar...con Anna? -repitió el shaman de cabello castaño parpadeando confuso, como si mágicamente volviera a la vida.  
  
-Si, Ren tiene razón; además no creo que te vaya a comer. Tendrá hambre por no haber cenado pero de ahí no pasa...-comentó el ainu escondiendo la risa que asomaba a sus ojos por la "cena" de ese día.  
  
-Cena...¡Eso es! -exclamó su hermana golpeando la mesa entusiasmada- Yoh, lo que debe hacer es prepararle a tu prometida una rica cena y pedirle perdón por aquella caída, aunque no haya sido tu culpa.  
  
-¡Si! Mi hermana tiene razón amigo...¿qué cosa mala podría pasar en ese plan? -preguntó el chico inocentemente.  
  
-Mmmm...-meditó Asakura (ahora más vivo que en estado físico)- Es que ya no tengo el valor para verla a la cara después de eso -murmuró bajando la mirada- Ella se enojó mucho...de seguro no le gustó ese beso -agregó tristemente.  
  
-Solo hay una forma de saberlo -repuso Tao arrastrando a su confuso amigo a la cocina.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Toc toc...  
  
...  
  
-¿Estará dormida?  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
-Toca de nuevo Tamao.  
  
Toc toc...  
  
-¿Se habrá escapado?  
  
-¡Joven Manta! ¡Como pudo la señorita Anna hacer eso! Nadie se escapa por haber recibido un beso.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, está bien; ahora toco yo.  
  
Toc toc...  
  
-¿Y si realmente sí se escapó?  
  
-Tamao...  
  
-Puede ser.  
  
-Vamos; si hablamos con Anna quizá encontremos una conexión entre el misterioso bromista y esa "caída". Una vez más.  
  
Toc to...La puerta se descorrió de golpe, revelándole a Anna (quien efectivamente se había quedado dormida tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto del beso con Yoh; tantos pensamientos inconclusos y teorías sin sentido y sin salida habían terminado cansándola, los golpes en la puerta despertándola) a Tamao, que miraba el lugar donde antes estaba la puerta con un poco de temor, y a Manta, que levantaba una mano en alto con el puño cerrado, a punto de golpear de nuevo.  
  
-La próxima vez que aporrees mi puerta, Manta Oyamada, no podrás hacerlo en un mes -gruñó arreglándose de mala gana el cabello despeinado por la almohada y tantas vueltas en el futón que no tenían fin. Incluso la yukata que se usaba (quería dormir, dormir y no despertar de nuevo si era posible, olvidarse de todo) se veía arrugada en algunas partes.  
  
-Lo...lo lamento -se disculpó el chico armándose de valor- Pero es que...  
  
-¿Qué quieren? -interrumpió enojada cruzándose de brazos y recargándose contra el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Queríamos hablar con usted señorita Anna...  
  
-¿Sobre...?  
  
-Es algo largo -dijo Manta- Si no te molesta...  
  
-Habla, ya me despertaron así que no tengo otra opción.  
  
-Bueno -empezó el chico tomando aire- ¿Recuerdas qué me emborraché? -la sacerdotisa asintió extrañada- Pues todo eso empezó por una misteriosa carta que recibí de parte de la "Universidad de Harvard", en donde negaban mi fideicomiso para estudiar allá en unos años. Con esa noticia me deprimí mucho y pues terminé como me vieron Pilika, Tamao y tú esta tarde.  
  
-¿Y de eso me vienen a hablar? -preguntó cínica a punto de darse media vuelta.  
  
-Espera; hace rato Tamao vino a verme y me comentó sobre una misteriosa nota que encontró en su cuarto -dijo mostrándole el papel y la carta a la rubia, quien los tomó entre sus manos y leyó rápidamente, sorprendida.  
  
-¿Es una broma, verdad? -preguntó con cautela, a lo que los jóvenes asintieron mirando con enojo las cartas.  
  
-Si -respondió Oyamada- Y todo porque hoy es San. Inocente...  
  
-En otras palabras, Día de los Inocentes -recordó Kyouyama examinando los papeles- Mmm...en este día a mucha gente sin cosas importantes que hacer le divierte hacer bromas a sus conocidos con el pretexto de este día. Y si ustedes no fueron...  
  
-El joven Ren no pudo haber sido; el es un chico muy serio.  
  
-Y si lo piensas bien...-dijo Manta frunciendo del ceño- Pilika se fue con ustedes a Tokio, así que resulta imposible pensar que ella sea la bromista si no estuvo aquí cuando pasó lo de las cartas. Pero Horo Horo e Yoh...  
  
-Yoh...-susurró Anna cambiando su expresión de sorpresa por una de enojo y turbación.  
  
-Y...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Y...? -repitió la sacerdotisa mirando fijamente a los jóvenes, que guardaron silencio, no muy seguros de si debían hablar. Finalmente el muchacho empezó.  
  
-Estábamos pensando que tal vez...tal vez el bromista se relacione con lo que pasó hace rato entre Yoh y tú.  
  
La joven de la yukata frunció el ceño respirando profundamente sin ruborizarse.  
  
-Eso fue un "accidente" -contestó gélida y cínicamente- provocado por ese inepto de Yoh.  
  
-¿Y si no fue así? -objetaron al unísono Tamao y Manta, a lo que Anna abrió los ojos fúricamente.  
  
-No me van a decir que ese tarado no me besó a propósito...no pudo haber sido una broma -dijo- Si fuera así, juró que...-sus manos se crisparon, como si estrangulará un cuerpo invisible, estremeciendo a los que la observaban.  
  
-Señorita Anna -dijo Tamao atreviéndose a hablar- yo creo que si el joven Yoh quisiera besarla -una mirada enfurecida la atacó al instante, más la chica decidió continuar de una buena vez- Él no lo habría hecho de ese modo...  
  
-¿Segura? -preguntó la otra levantando una ceja. Tamamura guardó silencio.  
  
-Como sea -habló Manta tratando de romper el hielo- Anna, queríamos saber si nos podrías ayudar a desenmascarar a ese bromista.  
  
-Está bien -contestó la rubia tras unos segundos- Solo que en esta casa sospecho de muchos y...  
  
-¡Mi tablita podría ayudar! -exclamó Tamao entusiasmada corriendo rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Minutos después volvía, sosteniendo su tabla fuertemente entre sus manos, dirigiéndola una mirada de fervor.  
  
-Mmm... -Manta se cruzó de brazos, inseguro...¿podría ese artefacto realmente ayudarles en su búsqueda? No estaba muy convencido...y mucho menos considerando que Tamao era apenas una aprendiza. Pero después de todo, era su amiga, y confiaba demasiado en los shamanes que no se negaba a intentarlo.  
  
-No se preocupen; con mi tablita podremos saber quien es el culpable. Solo dejen llamo a Konchi y Ponchi para que...  
  
-Entonces considéralo caso perdido -interrumpió Kyouyama mirando fijamente la tabla, con algo de recelo- Tus espíritus son torpes a la hora de adivinar, además de que varias veces entremezclan los resultados.  
  
-Bueno, es que son algo revoltosos, pero no hacen daño. -dijo la muchacha tratando de no sonar nerviosa-No son malos señorita Anna... la mala soy yo -agregó tristemente- También mis adivinaciones no son muy precisas que digamos.  
  
-Es mejor que nada -repuso la joven abriendo de lleno la puerta de su habitación- En mi cuarto no se escuchan sonidos del exterior, además de que tiene privacidad. Así que empieza a llamar a tus espíritus Tamao.  
  
-Si señorita. -contestó la chica entrando al cuarto, seguida de Manta, quien miraba hacia todos lados con una especie de respeto mezclada con un poco de temor y curiosidad.  
  
-Oye Anna -empezó mirando el futón desarreglado- ¿Por qué no le ayudas a Tamao en la adivinación?  
  
-Mmm...esa no es mi especialidad, pero si de algo sirve intentaré -musitó enrollando su futón y guardándolo en el armario, dejando un espacio libre, en donde Tamao colocó la tabla, llena de caracteres japoneses grabados cuidadosamente sobre la madera. Acto seguido, los demás se arrodillaron a su lado; Anna encendiendo una vela que estaba en el armario y Manta observando como la muchacha de pelo rosa sacaba dos monedas de su bolsillo y las bendecía con una breve oración (colocándose una en cada mano). Anna a su vez se concentró, poniéndose en una especie de trance y colocando ambas manos encima de la tabla.  
  
-Konchi, Ponchi -llamó Tamao. Las esencias del mapache y el zorro entraron en la tabla de adivinación, que súbitamente tomó vida y se vio iluminada. También las manos de la itako brillaban intensamente, sus ojos en blanco, en profunda concentración, apenas moviendo los labios rezando. Oyamada observaba fascinado.  
  
-Necesitamos saber un nombre...-empezó Tamao, a lo que la tabla empezó a vibrar.- Ese nombre...¿tiene que ver con la carta de Manta? -poco a poco una de las monedas, guiada imperceptiblemente por la mano de la joven, se desplazó hasta la palabra "Sí". Manta tragó saliva, expectante.  
  
-¿Y se relaciona también con la carta de amor que yo, Tamao Tamamura, recibí esta tarde? -preguntó. La otra moneda siguió el mismo curso que la primera.  
  
-¿También se relaciona con el beso que Anna recibió esta tarde? -El grabado "Sí" ahora brillaba con más fuerza sobre la tabla, resaltándose sobremanera. Tamamura dejo escapar una corta exclamación, mientras que Anna fruncía el ceño, concentrada como estaba en rezar.  
  
-Entonces...dínnos...¡dínnos quien fue el culpable de estas bromas! -exclamó Tamamura, las monedas escapándose de sus manos, yendo a parar en diferentes sílabas (N de A.: Recordemos el silabario japonés, que viene siendo lo que es para nosotros nuestro abecedario) rápidamente, sin que se pudiera comprender algo.  
  
-¡Danos una pista en este mismo instante!  
  
-No se entiende...-murmuró Manta. Ahora el brillo de la rubia cambiaba violentamente, de una tonalidad azul a una rojiza, su ceño más hendido sobre su frente. Finalmente, la chica retiró sus manos de la tabla, al instante apagándose este. Tanto Tamao como el chico voltearon a ver a la sacerdotisa, que respiraba pesadamente llevándose una mano al pecho.  
  
-Lo siento -jadeó- Mi mente se fue a otro lado, recordé lo de esta tarde, y fue tanto mi coraje que...perdí la concentración. Tuve que retirar mi rezo, de lo contrario la tabla se hubiera destrozado...y es sagrada.  
  
-También le podría haber pasado algo malo, señorita Anna -dijo Tamao preocupada.  
  
-Pero Konchi y Ponchi consiguieron algo ¿verdad? -preguntó Oyamada ansioso. Los espíritus al instante salieron de la tabla.  
  
-Solo sabemos que es el segundo chico más importante para Pilika -anunciaron al unísono, ya recuperada su forma natural.  
  
-¿A Pilika? -preguntaron los 3 jóvenes asombrados.  
  
-¿Quién podrá ser? -inquirió Manta reflexionando.  
  
-El primero debe ser su hermano -dijo Anna- Y el segundo...no creo que Lyserg, y mucho menos de Chocolove o Ryu...además de que ellos no están aquí, obviamente -agregó, a punto de extinguir la llama de la vela con un soplo.  
  
-Y si el joven Yoh no es...-susurró Tamao para sí misma.  
  
-¡Es Ren! -gritó Manta emocionado, haciendo que Tamao soltara un grito de asombro, y que Anna, de la impresión, dejara caer su mano sobre la vela, apagándola con la palma de su mano.  
  
-¡Mierda, mi mano! -exclamó enojada retirándola rápidamente y examinando su herida- Manta Oyamada... -empezó entornando los ojos.  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy -dijo el chico escapando de la habitación velozmente, regresando de la misma forma con un botiquín.  
  
-No era lo que pensaba, pero te la pasó -comentó Kyouyama mientras el muchacho examinaba su mano quemada, curándosela.  
  
-¡El joven Ren! ¡Esto sí que es novedad! -exclamó Tamamura pensativa.- De entre tanta gente, nunca pensé que ellos dos...  
  
-¿Pilika y Ren? Es como juntar la tundra con el desierto -agregó la sacerdotisa divertida- Pero bueno, ya se ve que el no es tan serio como parece, sobre todo si hizo esas bromas tan desagradables... -su cara se endureció, al igual que su voz.  
  
-Todo se devuelve -comentó Manta colocando una gasa sobre la palma de su amiga.- ...y triple. Así que mejor estate quieta Anna, si no, no voy a terminar de...  
  
-¡Claro que se llevará su merecido! -exclamó la itako levantándose súbitamente (a punto de derribar a Manta)- Ese chino me las pagará por haberme puesto en semejante situación -sus puños se cerraron, sin importarle que una de sus manos estuviera lastimada y le doliera.  
  
-Anna...tu mano. Luego le das una paliza a Ren por todos nosotros ¿quieres?  
  
-Está bien -respondió la chica sentándose pesadamente, algo apenada por comportarse de ese modo ante el chico que estaba curando su mano- Pero ustedes dos deben ayudarme a idear un plan igual a lo que el nos hizo...o peor.  
  
Continuará...  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Neko: Konnichi wa! n_n Ah, es hora de responder los queridos reviews ^^  
  
Ren: ¬¬ Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre te pones como loca.  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Oh, no me molestes y deja que los demás contesten n.n  
  
Yoh: Anna15 tiene razón; en este fic hay Yoh/Anna n///n y otras parejitas ^- ^  
  
Neko: Si! Al fin lo he continuado =_= tras haber salido de tantas tareas je je...  
  
Pilika: Ni tanto ¬_-  
  
Neko: (se encoge de hombros) Bueno, también estoy haciendo otros dos fics a la vez y no es cosa fácil...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Se refiere a tu koibito... Neko: Ah, mi Orlando-kun! *_____________*  
  
Ren: (mira a Neko) Ahora que ya tiene la mente distraída podemos continuar sin que nos moleste esta desquiciada =)  
  
Horo: Vaya, Diana-chan también quiere Yoh/Anna, que ya hay n.n y que es lo que vino ^^  
  
Tamao: Tiene razón señorita Paulina-chan ^^ este fic es de misterio e intriga...espere...O_o Todavía no ha muerto, verdad?  
  
Ren: ¬¬ Si eso pasa la culpa es de Neko por ser tan floja...  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Oye! Tú no dirías eso si no te dejaran tantos deberes como a mi ¡o¡ Hago lo que puedo.  
  
Tamao: Pero si usted es Neko-sama ^^  
  
Neko: /////____//// Olvídalo...  
  
Anna: Dita tiene razón ¬¬ el estúpido de Horo Horo siempre causa problemas ¬¬  
  
Horo: ¿Pero yo que he hecho? (mirada inocente) O_O Y si hago algo es para bien n_n  
  
Neko: ¬u¬ Te apoyo a medias...:D ¡Viva! Esto es mejor que las bromas de Chocolove! ^o^  
  
Horo: Entonces ya podré hacer mi espectáculo nocturno cómico =D  
  
Neko: Yo te ayudo n.n es preferible a ser de grande una dibujante fracasada que se va a hacer sus dibujitos en Coyoacán -_-U O al menos es lo que me dice mi familia ToT  
  
Pilika: Tienes razón Lore-anime en que Neko es muy mala  
  
Neko: ¬¬ No tenía nada de malo esa historia telefónica en donde lo corté los brazos a Sesho-sama y luego Youki-chan le hizo unos con palitos de paleta y plastilina... XDDD  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ No me refería a eso -__-U  
  
Neko: O_OU Ups...  
  
Tamao: Pero aún así nos deja en suspenso ^_^...  
  
Neko: Me alegra que esto sea entretenido y original n/n Bueeeeeeno, esto ha sido todo por este capítulo...  
  
Todos: See ya!!!! 


	3. El misterio se resuelvede un tijeretazo

Día de los Inocentes.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei; lo demás es mío...  
  
3.- El misterio se resuelve de un tijeretazo.  
  
-¡Que bien huele! -exclamó Horo Horo examinando de cerca el pequeño postre que, delicadamente decorado, se encontraba en el centro de la mesa de la cocina, pasadas las nueve de la noche en la pensión Asakura.  
  
-Vaya, yo no sabía que supieras hacer postres Yoh -comentó Pilika alejando a su hermano de la pequeña tarta de frutas, expuesta ante su apetito insaciable.  
  
-Bueno, las tartas son lo único que se hacer -respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros modestamente- Y como a Anna le gustan mucho...  
  
-Eso bastará para que entierren el hacha de la guerra -añadió Ren colocando el postre en uno de los platos de la vajilla nueva, en lo que Asakura buscaba una bandeja en donde colocarlo, junto con un vaso de leche caliente.  
  
-Listo, ahora debes ir y pedirle disculpas -dijo la chica ainu alegremente, tratando de convencer a su amigo, que curiosamente en ese momento parecía de piedra, como si sus miembros se negaran a obedecer a su razón.  
  
-Sí, andando -puntualizó el chino arrastrando (literalmente) al nervioso shaman fuera de la cocina, hasta las escaleras.  
  
-Ahora solo falta esperar...-susurró Pilika apoyando su cara entre sus brazos.- Y ver si funciona -agregó mirando enojada a su hermano.  
  
-Así es -contestó este abriendo el refrigerador- Y tanto esperar da hambre ¿no crees Pilika?  
  
-¡Hermano! -exclamó la muchacha a punto de irse de espaldas- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con tanto que has hecho este día!  
  
-Ay hermanita, solo son bromas inocentes; a nadie hacen daño.  
  
-Si claro, ya quisiera que dijeras lo mismo si a ti te hicieran algo -refunfuñó la chica.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Entonces, este es el plan -repitió por enésima vez Anna cansinamente y frotándose los ojos, con algo de modorra. Frente a ella Manta y Tamao se encontraban arrodillados; todos mirando un trozo de papel lleno de borrones e ideas con un par de dibujos. -Tamao, tu irás a la cocina o a donde esté Ren, y la pedirás que te ayude con algo; cualquier cosa relacionada con la fuerza física.  
  
-Puedo pedirle que me ayude a sacar la vajilla nueva -dijo la muchacha, a lo que la itako asintió- Como está pesada y la coloqué hasta arriba del armario, me podrá ayudar..."Joven Ren, siento molestarlo...¿me ayudaría a sacar la vajilla?" -recitó inocentemente. -Oyamada aclamó su actuación y empezó a hablar.  
  
-Y luego yo tengo que distraer a Pilika, Horo e Yoh hacia la sala.  
  
-¡Correcto! Y cuando Ren y Tamao pasen por las escaleras hacia el armario con la caja cargando (cosa que Ren debe de hacer por sí mismo)... -Kyouyama guardó silencio tétricamente- Yo entraré en acción -añadió malévolamente.  
  
-¿Y qué harás? -preguntó Manta.  
  
-Venganza.  
  
Tamamura y el chico se miraron en silencio, la misma mirada interrogativa de miedo en sus ojos, tratando de no imaginarse cual sería la "venganza" de una Anna enojada.  
  
-Mmm...¿Y a qué hora pondremos en marcha el plan? -preguntó Tamao incómoda por el silencio.  
  
-En unos 10 minutos. Así que salgan de mi habitación, se los pido. Tengo cosas que hacer -añadió enigmáticamente, los jóvenes que estaban con ella asintiendo y saliendo, seguros de que lo que la sacerdotisa tuviera que hacer estaría, sin lugar a dudas, relacionado con su plan. Los dos se retiraron al cuarto de al lado, esperando la señal para empezar. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que en ese mismo momento Yoh aparecía por el corredor, sin notar su presencia.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Toc, toc, toc...  
  
Anna giró sorprendida su cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación, escondiendo rápidamente entre los pliegues de su yukata un objeto que en la oscuridad se apreciaba largo y delgado, ligeramente puntiagudo. ¿Serían Manta y Tamao? Pero si apenas habían pasado cinco minutos. Rápidamente escondió bien aquel objeto en su yukata y abrió la puerta, sin darse cuenta de quien estuviera parado en la puerta.  
  
-Manta, ya te dije que en 5 minutos; no seas tan impaciente que...  
  
-No soy Manta -le respondió Yoh sosteniendo entre sus manos la bandeja frente a una Anna boquiabierta. Aprovechando la situación, el shaman (tomando cada gramo de valor que estuviera en su cuerpo) se acercó a la chica, plantándole un sencillo beso en los labios sorprendidos.  
  
-Yoh...-murmuró la chica soltándose del marco de la puerta y trastabillando como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer: Asakura la tomo del brazo temeroso, con la bandeja en la otra mano.  
  
-Este si es de verdad -dijo el muchacho mirándola fijamente, una mezcla de sinceridad y valor en la que no asomaba la vergüenza.  
  
-¿"Este"? -repitió Anna confusa mirando a su prometido lentamente- ¿A qué te refieres? -replicó soltándose de su brazo, haciéndose la ofendida.- ¿Qué acaso crees que por ser la prometida del Rey Shaman puedes andarme besando por cualquier cosa, como si fuera un "accidente"? -replicó, una nota de resentimiento en su voz.  
  
-Por favor Annita -pidió débilmente Yoh- Ese beso...fue un accidente -la muchacha alzó la mano enfurecida, a punto de soltarle una bofetada, más el joven la detuvo a poco centímetros de su cara- No me refiero que sea algo terrible el haberte besado por vez primera...-agregó poniéndose rojo- No, todo lo contrario; aunque fue algo raro y confuso ¿sabes?. -La sacerdotisa también enrojeció y bajó la mirada, escondiéndola entre sus cabellos, murmurando algo ininteligible.  
  
Yoh alzó una ceja...¿Qué decía? Con sumo cuidado colocó la bandeja en el suelo, poniendo su oído cerca de la cara de Anna, agachado.  
  
-Pensé que nuestro primer beso sería especial...¿recuerdas que me lo prometiste? -dijo con una voz apenas audible entre una lágrima solitaria que mojó la cara del chico. Asakura la miró con una especie de tristeza y reflexión, sujetando una de las manos de la joven.  
  
-Deja -dijo ella soltándose rápidamente- Que me duele...  
  
-Lo siento -musitó el joven sujetándola de nuevo (esta vez sin resistencia por parte de la itako), esta vez sin tocar su palma. -Yo..yo nunca quise hacerte sentir mal Anna, ni romper nuestra promesa de tiempo atrás... -Ella, sin dejar ver sus ojos, se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, pero unas manos ya se habían aferrado a su cintura.  
  
-Eres tú quien eres especial -susurró Yoh en su oído- Y lo sé, porque estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que haga por ti será verdadera, aunque te haga pasar pena...Y es porque te quiero; créeme que esto no es una broma. Te lo prometo. -Anna levantó la mirada, una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, girando el rostro poco a poco para encontrarse con el de Asakura, besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla.  
  
-También es de verdad...  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Anna ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Yo creo que es muy peligroso...  
  
La chica no respondió, apurando su vaso de leche.  
  
-No es peligroso; es lo justo -contestó mirando por el borde del vaso a un Manta nervioso, una Tamao que repasaba lo que iba a decir una y otra vez, y a su prometido, recién enterado de sus planes y dudoso de ellos a juzgar por su pregunta.  
  
-Pero Ren solo quería divertirse -agregó el chico riendo débilmente. No recibió respuesta.  
  
-¿Qué estamos esperando? -preguntó la sacerdotisa tras unos minutos de tensión.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Yoh no baja -comentó Pilika bostezando ajena a la aburrida película que Ren y su hermano observaban, ya que no había otra cosa mejor que ver.  
  
-Yo creo que es buena señal -respondió el chino sonriéndola a la muchacha.  
  
-Todos se están quedando arriba; que aburrido -suspiró a su vez Horo Horo apagando el televisor- Mejor vamos a ver que pasa.  
  
-Oye, yo estaba viendo la tele -objetó Tao enojado.  
  
-Ay, no hay nada bueno que ver. Esa película estaba horrible.  
  
-Pero yo la estaba viendo. Prende el televisor.  
  
-No; si tú quieres ver esa película hazlo tu.  
  
-¡Pero tu la apagaste! -exclamó el chico irritado- ¿Qué no sabes que "el que la apaga la prende y el que la prende la apaga"?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Que prendas la tele cabeza de..!  
  
-Zzzzzzz...  
  
Los jóvenes interrumpieron su conversación debido al profundo ronquido de la pequeña hermana del ainu, quien del cansancio y la espera ya había caído dormida sobre la mesa de centro.  
  
-Mejor llévala al cuarto de Tamao para que descanse -dijo Ren tratando de no verse preocupado por la chica- Si no, le hará mal dormirse en esa posición.  
  
-Lo que digas -respondió el otro shaman encogiéndose de hombros y cargando a su hermana.  
  
-¡Oye! ¡Todavía no has prendido la tele! ¡Que el que la apaga la prende!  
  
-Aja -musitó vagamente el muchacho, ahora ya alejado de la sala. Con algo de esfuerzo descorrió la puerta de la habitación de Tamamura, buscando un futón en donde colocar a Pilika, o por lo menos una manta para taparla. El chico abrió el armario (riendo maliciosamente al recordar la nota que había colocado horas atrás) en busca de una manta, cuando de uno de sus bolsillos un plumón negro salió.  
  
-¡Oh! -exclamó sorprendido recogiendo su plumón- No recordaba donde lo había dejado -se dijo a punto de meterlo en su bolsillo de nuevo, cuando, como un destello de luz, una idea cruzó su mente.  
  
-Mwejejeje, en este día nadie se salva Pilika... -susurró divertido destapando el plumón.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Anda, baja Tamao -susurró Anna irritada empujando a la chica (que ya se había puesto nerviosa) por las escaleras.  
  
-Pero señorita Anna...¿y si algo sale mal? ¿Si aparece el joven Horo Horo o la señorita Pilika? -preguntó temerosa, viendo ante sí los escalones.  
  
-Para eso están Yoh y Manta; para distraerlos -dijo la sacerdotisa, a los que los chicos asintieron (pues que más les quedaba hacer).- Mientras tanto, yo esperaré desde aquí a que aparezcan y terminaré con el plan, ¿entendido? -los demás asintieron, cada uno preguntándose a su modo que haría Anna mientras bajaban rápidamente, los tres hacia la sala, empezando desde antes con su actuación...  
  
-¡Que bueno que ya se siente bien joven Manta! -exclamó Tamao con fingido gusto entrando a la sala, en donde solo se encontraban Ren y el shaman del norte.  
  
-Si, aunque no entré a Harvard hay otras escuelas. -respondió el chico.- Por cierto...¿en dónde está Pilika? -preguntó inocentemente.  
  
-Se quedó dormida hace rato, así que la llevé al cuarto de Tamao para que descansará mejor.  
  
-¿Y Anna? -preguntó a su vez el chino mirando a Asakura, quien se limitó a hacer la señal de la victoria con una gran sonrisa en su cara, sentándose, dando por contestada la pregunta. Esa era la señal para que la joven de pelo rosa interviniera.  
  
-Ehem...¿Joven Ren...?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Hum...yo...¿le importa si me acompaña al corredor? -preguntó la chica inocentemente, a lo que el shaman asintió y ambos salieron, dejando a un Horo Horo curioso, que altiro intentó seguirlos, pero la voz de Yoh lo distrajo.  
  
-Horo Horo...-empezó poniéndose serio.  
  
-¿Qué pasó Yoh? -preguntó nerviosamente, ¿ya lo había descubierto?  
  
-Dime...acaso tu?  
  
-...  
  
-¿Tu sabes cuál es el sentido de la vida? -preguntó filosóficamente, el otro shaman yéndose de espaladas. ¡A quien se le ocurre preguntarse eso en este momento!  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ya en el pasillo, Tamao siguió con el plan, como estaba previsto.  
  
-Tamao...¿qué era lo que querías?  
  
-Lo que pasa es que quería saber si podría ayudarme a bajar la vajilla, joven Ren. Usted es un chico muy fuerte y de seguro no tendrá problemas para cargarla -dijo en voz bien alta, lo suficiente para que Anna la escuchara desde el piso superior y no se notara que estaba gritando.- Es que la señorita Anna quiere usarla para mañana y quiere que la coloque en la entrada -agregó, para que pasaran obligatoriamente por las escaleras- Ya sabe -dijo tras una mirada sorprendida de Tao- Una vieja costumbre familiar -continuó riendo nerviosamente.  
  
-Pero Tamao -contestó el chico- Ya bajamos la vajilla; Yoh la quería para el postre de Anna.  
  
Oh, oh...  
  
-¿En serio? -preguntó tontamente Tamamura exprimiendo velozmente su cerebro en busca de alguna idea que la sacara de aquel atolladero que amenazaba con destruir su plan.- Entonces ya bajaron la vajilla...y ya no la dejaremos en la entrada.  
  
-Si quieres puedo traerla hasta la entrada.  
  
-¡No! -exclamó la muchacha si pensarlo- Es decir -contestó rápidamente- ya lo sabía -rió tontamente. Es que se me había olvidado ji ji...  
  
-Si tu lo dices...  
  
-Pero la verdad -dijo Tamamura bajando la mirada dramáticamente, sin disminuir el tono de su voz, (sabiendo que Anna estaba atenta y en parte nerviosa por lo que Ren había dicho, rogando que la joven supiera hacer algo para salir de esa situación)- Yo no lo llamé por eso...  
  
-¿No?  
  
-No -respondió alzando la mirada hacia Ren, que ya estaba nervioso con su modo tan extraño de comportarse- Yo quería decirle algo muy importante; algo muy secreto que nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, nunca...  
  
-¿Y qué es eso? -preguntó el shaman conteniendo la respiración.  
  
-Que yo...  
  
-...  
  
-Que yo...  
  
-...  
  
-Yo -dijo la chica rebuscando entre su cerebro, si notar que la puerta de una habitación cerca del lugar en donde se encontraban se descorría, revelando a Pilika.  
  
-Me quedé dormida -susurró la chica de mal humor- Ya no supe que habrá pasado con...¿eh? -se detuvo parpadeando confusa al ver a Tamao y a Ren solos en el corredor, al parecer conversando. ¿De qué hablaban? La chica permaneció en el corredor también, a poco pasos de ellos, inmóvil para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.  
  
-Ya dilo Tamao -oyó decir al chino nervioso.  
  
-Es que yo...  
  
-...  
  
-¡Yo lo quiero mucho joven Ren! -exclamó de una vez por todas Tamamura acercándose al shaman y, en un arranque de improvisación e inspiración (?), robándole un beso rápido, dejando al shaman sin aliento.  
  
-¿Qué? -inquirieron casi al mismo tiempo Tao y Anna, cada cual desde el lugar donde se encontraba.  
  
-¿QUÉ? -bramó Pilika fúrica, avanzando a grandes pasos hacia donde la pareja se encontraba. En ese mismo instante, de la sala salieron Manta, Yoh y Horo, atraídos por el grito de la muchacha.  
  
-Así es -continuo Tamamura sin dejarse intimidar, llevando maravillosamente a cabo su actuación- Yo he querido al joven Ren desde la primera vez en que lo vi...¿Le molesta acaso, señorita Pilika? -agregó en un tono altanero, logrando que la otra joven se indignara, a menos de dos pasos de ella.  
  
-¿Qué si me molesta? -preguntó rechinando los dientes- ¿¡Que si me molesta!? ¡Pues claro que me molesta! -gritó atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso de Anna, quien en un intento supremo intentaba asomarse para ver lo que ocurría sin romperse el cuello. Pilika avanzó más todavía, levantando la mirada hacia Ren y los demás.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!! -gritaron 4 voces mirando a la joven ainu.  
  
-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó esta cruzándose de brazos (su hermano conteniendo las carcajadas con la cara seria)- ¡Ahora que les sucede!  
  
-Tu...-empezó Ren señalando a Pilika lentamente.- Tu cara...  
  
-¿Mi cara?  
  
-Alguien garabateó tu cara -respondió Yoh echándose a reír despreocupadamente. Los demás retrocedieron, idéntica la gota de sudor en sus rostros.  
  
-¡¡¡Yooooooh!!! -gritó la muchacha abalanzándose sobre el shaman lista para estrangularlo.  
  
-¡Deje en paz al joven Yoh! -intervino Tamao valientemente al ver al pobre muchacho inconsciente bajo la presión de una Pilika furiosa- ¡El no tuvo la culpa de que su cara parezca lienzo!  
  
-¡Lienzo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle así a mi rostro?! Yo no tengo ningún dibujo estúpido en mi...-Pilika cortó su frase al pasarse distraídamente un dedo por su mejilla. En este, se veía claramente una mancha negra. En cámara lenta, la cara de la hermana de Horo Horo cambió de una expresión furiosa...a una más furiosa (si era posible, pues resultaba cómica con los dibujos infantiles esparcidos sobre su rostro).  
  
Todos guardaron silencio...excepto Tamao que, divertida, dejo escapar una risita.  
  
La gota que derramó el vaso...  
  
-¡Tu fuiste! -exclamó Pilika hecha un demonio con su rostro pintarrajeado, abalanzándose a la velocidad de la luz hacia la joven. Apenas iniciado el grito de guerra de la muchacha, Tamamura a su vez se trepó sobre Ren, quien no tuvo más remedio que cargarla (así es, enojando aún mas a Pilika) asustado ante lo que ocurría.  
  
-¡Corra!  
  
Ren no necesito oírlo dos veces; sin mucha dificultad sus pies se empezaron a mover rápidamente, en dirección a la entrada principal, dejando a los demás con los ojos bien abiertos. También Anna no necesito repetición de esa última palabra de Tamao.  
  
-Es mi oportunidad para darle su merecido -susurró bajando las escaleras, en el preciso momento en que Ren y Tamao estaban a punto de pasar por las escaleras, seguidos muy de cerca por Pilika.  
  
-¡Toma esto! -gritó la sacerdotisa bajando dos escalones de un salto, yendo a parar en el penúltimo, tomando a Pilika por sobresalto al verla aparecer violentamente con unas tijeras de jardín en la mano; suerte que la ainu se hubiera quedado atrás, de lo contrario...  
  
-¡Joven Ren! -gritó Tamao asustada ante una Anna con un objeto punzo cortante; tantos eran sus nervios y miedo por Pilika que había olvidado por completo el plan, recordándolo de golpe en ese momento. Tao dejo escapar un grito, agachándose y cerrando los ojos, tratando de retroceder, pero el brillante piso de madera hacia que sus pies resbalasen para adelante. Fue inevitable...  
  
...  
  
El eco de las viejas y oxidadas tijeras al cortar el "pico" de Ren Tao resonó lentamente en todo el corredor, seguido de una caída por parte del shaman y la muchacha que traía en brazos, debido al suelo y un error de motricidad.  
  
-¡Ren! -sollozó Pilika olvidándose de su enojo, petrificada al ver a los jóvenes caer, enfrente de una Anna que ya había desahogado su ira, las tijeras en la mano y un rastro de sonrisa vengativa en el rostro. Era una escena pavorosa, resaltada por unos cuantos mechones de cabello morado que caían pesadamente, unos poco yendo a dar sobre el rostro adolorido de Ren (que apenas sobresalía, estando encima de el Tamao, que había salido ilesa).  
  
-Auch, mi...¡¡¡¿mi cabello?!!! -exclamó incrédulo, Tamamura observando lo sucedido tapándose la boca y levantándose de un salto...¿Ese era el plan?  
  
-¡¡¡Tú...!!! -gritó Pilika histérica señalando a Anna, quien ya había colocado las tijeras en un escalón y contemplaba lo sucedido con relativa calma.  
  
-El plan fue todo un éxito -susurró sonriendo y mirando a Yoh y Manta, ríos de sudor sobre su frente.  
  
-¡¡¡Tú le cortaste el pelo a Ren!!!  
  
-¿QUÉ? ¡¡¡ME CORTARON EL PELO!!! -bramó el shaman poniéndose en pie, contemplando a su alrededor mechones y cabellos de un solo color: los suyos. Sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo, un tic apareció en su ojo, perdiendo toda postura.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? -preguntó la chica de ojos celestes horrorizada.  
  
-Oye -interrumpió la sacerdotisa- Es lo justo después de tantas malas pasadas que nos hizo; las cartas de Manta y de Tamao y mi caída con Yoh..¿no es cierto? -agregó hacia los antes mencionados, que guardaron silencio por su seguridad.  
  
-Mi pelo...mi distintivo...me lo han quitado -musitó Tao, su tic aumentando.  
  
-Pero si el no...  
  
-Aja aja jajajajajajaja -río Horo Horo fuertemente, oprimiéndose las costillas para no llorar de la risa, interrumpiendo a su hermana- Le cortaron el jajajajaja pelo a Ren jajajajaja el tiburón se quedó sin aleta jajajajajaja -se carcajeo cayendo al suelo y riéndose más, dando vueltas en el mismo como loco. Los demás lo observaron sorprendidos.  
  
-Y el no fue jajajajaja -el shaman trató de levantarse, extendiendo una mano hacia Anna- Gracias jajaja Anna, el era el único al que le faltaba su jajajajaja broma.  
  
-¿BROMA? -exclamaron todos a la vez., estremeciendo el corredor de madera.  
  
-¡¡¡Siii!!! -exclamó el joven divertido, sentándose en el suelo, ya más recompuesto tras haber reído.- Una broma como todas las otras del día de los... Ouch...-masculló lentamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, mirando temblorosamente y con algo de culpabilidad a los que se encontraba su alrededor: Manta, Tamao, Anna e Yoh asombrados; Pilika a punto de echarse sobre su hermano y golpearlo llorando..La rubia miró las tijeras apenada.  
  
-Entonces no fue Ren...-susurró dirigiéndose hacia el chino- Lo lamento, pero pensé que tu eras el bromista.  
  
-No importa, ya quería cambiar mi imagen -repuso el shaman tranquilamente- Aunque no soy el único que cambiará de rostro -agregó entornando los ojos hacia el ainu- ¿Verdad, Hoto Hoto?  
  
-Si -secundó Anna acariciando las tijeras malévolamente- Todavía se puede cortar más cabello.  
  
-Ups...  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-¡Que bueno que todo se haya resuelto! -suspiró Manta tranquilo estirando los brazos mientras miraba su reloj- Y miren, justo antes de la medianoche.  
  
-Si -asintió Yoh sentado al lado de Anna, sonriendo calmadamente ante la pequeña mesa de la sala.  
  
-Pero hay algo que me intriga -comentó Pilika sentada en un extremo y contemplando en un espejo su rostro, ya limpio- ¿Por qué creían que Ren había sido el culpable? -preguntó alzando la mirada.  
  
-Fue por mi tablita -contestó Tamamura, sirviendo el té para mantener a todos despiertos. Kyouyama ya estaba cayendo dormida sobre el hombro de su prometido- La señorita Anna y yo la usamos para saber quien era el bromista, pero lo único que pudimos obtener fue una frase que decía que era la segunda persona más importante para Pilika...y pensamos que sería el joven Ren si la primera fuera el joven Horo Horo por ser su hermano, pero -la chica le guiñó un ojo pícaramente a la joven ainu, quien se sonrojó- veo que no estábamos en lo cierto.  
  
-Entonces Horo Horo es la segunda persona más importante para Pilika -musitó Ren confuso- ¿Y la primera quién es?  
  
-Eres tú, baka -murmuró la chica de cabello azul colorada saliendo de la habitación, haciendo que el shaman chino también se pusiera rojo, para diversión de los demás y saliera también del lugar, dejando tras de sí unas cuantas risitas que le parecían molestas.  
  
-Anna ya se quedó dormida -dijo Manta mirando a la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Oh, tienes razón. La llevaré a su habitación -se ofreció Asakura cargando ala muchacha ágilmente, caminando hacia el corredor.  
  
-Joven Manta ¿le importa si me ayuda a recoger las tazas? -preguntó Tamao levantando la jarra de té. Oyamada asintió servicial.  
  
-Claro, y luego ya me voy que si mal no lo recuerdo los trámites finales del fideicomiso empiezan mañana.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Es una chica muy inocente -se dijo a si mismo Yoh contemplando el rostro durmiente de su prometida, besándola tiernamente en la frente, para después bajar. Antes de bajar las escaleras se detuvo, pues por una de las ventanas se divisaban las siluetas de Ren y Pilika, que platicaban en la entrada de la casa, al parecer tranquilamente, de pie frente al portón. El chico observó alegremente que su amigo sostenía una de las manos de Pilika. Al parecer algo bueno había salido después de todo, meditó al llegar a la cocina, en donde Manta y Tamao se encontraban, está última lavando las tazas, y el muchacho secando los trastes ya lavados.  
  
-¡Hola! -saludó entrando- ¿Dónde está Horo Horo?  
  
-Afuera, supongo -le respondió el rubio- Cumpliendo con su castigo.  
  
-Pobre joven Horo Horo -suspiró Tamao deteniéndose un momento en su labor- Lo bueno es que no sabe de la plaga de hormigas rojas que encontramos la semana pasada en el jardín.  
  
-Iré a ver -contestó el shaman riendo al llegar al jardín. Ahí se encontraba el shaman del hielo, enterrado hasta los hombros en un extremo del jardín, su rostro pintarrajeado salvajemente (obra de su hermana), y parte de su pelo tuzado.  
  
-¡Yoh! -exclamó el chico viendo a Asakura- Que, ¿ya terminó mi castigo?  
  
-No; según Anna debes quedarte ahí toda la noche, para que seas la carnada de las hormigas y así elimines la plaga.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿Hormigas? Nooooo!!!!! -exclamó el ainu retorciéndose en el poco espacio que tenía, sin darse cuenta de la gota de agua que había caído en su nariz, seguida de muchas más.  
  
-Ya empezó a llover -observó Asakura mirando hacia el cielo.  
  
-¡No! Yoh, por favor, sácame de aquí que me voy a congelar!  
  
-Pero si tu vienes de un lugar frío -musitó el shaman inocentemente- No importa, iré por una sombrilla.  
  
-¡Gracias! -exclamó el chico del norte contento- Y de paso..¿no podrías traerte una revista, o algo de comer? -preguntó al ver que su amigo entraba  
a la casa- Es que voy a estar muy solito aquí toda la noche! -masculló, cascaditas bajo sus ojos, apenas notando un ligero piquete en una de sus piernas- ¡Auch! Las hormigas!!!! ¡Auxiliooo!!! Me van a devorar vivo, lo  
siento mucho! Prometo no hacer más bromas!!! Aaaaaah!!!!!...  
Happy Inocent's Day...  
  
Neko: Hola hola ho...(se detiene confusa, pues no hay nadie alrededor) O.o ¿Y dónde están todos?  
  
Chibi Neko:¬¬ Después de tardarte décadas para actualizar sigues creyendo que se van a quedar todos aquí esperándote, ne?  
  
Neko: T.T  
  
Kikio: (gota de sudor) Bueno, mejor leemos los review, no?  
  
Chibi Neko: Hai! Hum, Kikio, ya puedes decirles a los demás que salgan...(Kikio descorre una puerta de donde salen los personajes de SK)  
  
Neko: O.O Nani? Oigan, yo pensé que me habían dejado aquí solita...que groseros ¬n¬  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Te lo mereces por no apurarte.  
  
Kikio: ^^U Empecemos...Arigato Lore-anime; aunque nos tardamos de nuevo para mirar (mira a Neko de reojo) por lo menos tenemos un capítulo más ^-^  
  
Neko: O.O Anna Sacerdotisa! ^__________________^ Doomo arigato por tu review tomodachi!!!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Si, ese Horo Horo ya pagó con creces sus tonterías.  
  
Horo: (cubierto con vendajes y su pelo tuzado) T_T pero si de todos modos te gusto y me regañas. (Anna se pone roja y guarda silencio, al igual que Yoh)  
  
Chibi Neko: Ji ji, que lindo día el 26 de Noviembre n.n Gracias Anna15, aquí ya está el capítulo final ( pero pronto habrá más fics n.n  
  
Neko: Si! (fuego en los ojos) Tengo varios proyectos que hacer que todos me adorarán y...  
  
Kikio: ¬w¬ Y también tienes varios trabajos que entregar.  
  
Neko: T.T No es fácil ser estudiante de tercero de secundaria.  
  
Ren: ¬¬ Eso mismo decías el año pasado.  
  
Neko: ¬o¬ Bueno, es que ahora es diferente.  
  
Horo: -_-U Tenía que ser Neko.  
  
Ren: ¬¬ Es cierto Diana-chan! Yo no tuve la culpa de nada y salí afectado (mira su pelo con cascaditas en los ojos)  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Ya te pedí una disculpa, además saliste ganado no? (mira a Pilika, quien se ruboriza)  
  
Ren: O///O Pues...este...ya no hay otro review?  
  
Kikio: No =( son todos.  
  
Neko: Está bien, don't worry, que lo que cuenta que es la calidad y no la cantidad ^-^ Bueno, espero que este fic les haya gustado y que haya sido de su agrado porque ya...  
  
Pilika: ¿Qué? ¿Ya se acabó?  
  
Neko: (revisa unas hojas) Eso me temo Pilika; tengo otros dos fics que ando actualizando, y luego... (sigue checando) me falta terminar otro para publicarlo, además de este medio largo y... (revisa) Kami! Me falta el especial de febrero...y terminar el de Rourudesu! (mira sus hojas) Ay, y tengo pendientes 11 proyectos de fics, además del proyecto súper súper secreto...(mira sus hojas) Mmm, esto es mucho mucho trabajo O.O Pero soy una escritora y no debo decir que no! (fuego en los ojos) Además me gustó este fic...haré la continuación!!!!  
  
Pilika, Ren y Anna: Yay!  
  
Manta, Horo e Yoh; .___________.U  
  
Neko: ^^U Claro está, si ustedes quieren lectores, que a mi aunque tenga mi ocho mil cosas que hacer nunca dejaré en último lugar mi pasión por escribir *____*  
  
Kikio: (aplaude emocionada) ¡Esa es mi ama! (sniff, sniff)  
  
Neko: -///- Ay...mejor ya nos vamos, ne? De nuevo arigato por su comprensión...see ya everybody! Converse rlz!!! 


End file.
